Agitation
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: PoA Percy isn't having a good day. Penelope almost killed him in Herbology, the twins have been annoying him all day, and he has a Transfiguration and Potions essays due the next day. Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge by Gamma Orionis. Percy/Oliver


Agitation

Challenge: OTP Boot Camp Challenge

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Parining: Percy/Oliver

Prompt: Agitated

Summary: PoA Percy isn't having a good day. Penelope almost killed him in Herbology, the twins have been annoying him all day, and he has a Transfiguration and Potions essays due the next day. Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge by Gamma Orionis. Percy/Oliver

* * *

Percy Weasley wasn't having a good day. It started out with him tripping when he got out of the shower this morning to having to run back up to his dormitory to get his Charms book before class started to his ex-girlfriend trying to kill him. Penelope Clearwater was still pissed about their break up was an understatement. The two were partnered up in Herbology class and were dealing with a **very **dangerous plant that grabbed Percy by the throat and was strangling him until Professor Sprout came by five minutes later. At lunch Ron spilled food on Percy's homework while he was eating and talking to Harry and Hermione. Through dinner and for the next couple of hours the twins were annoying Percy and keeping him from doing anything useful like the Transfiguration and Potions essays he still had to do. After three hours of their torment Percy gave up and stormed up to his dormitory. To say the Head Boy was agitated would be an understatement.

Not ten minutes after Percy had began to work did Oliver Wood, Percy's only room mate, came in talking up a storm about McGonagall and how she wouldn't let Harry have his Firebolt back and how she claimed he didn't care about his team mates safety. It wasn't until Oliver threw himself onto his bed that he noticed Percy. "Oh, hi Perce. How are you?"

"Go away, Oliver," Percy retorted without looking up from his essay.

"Oh, what's bothering you," Oliver asked sitting down on the edge of Percy's bed.

"Just leave me alone," Percy replied but when Oliver didn't move Percy preceded to telling the Scott everything that had happened and everything that was on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Percy. It sounds like you're under a lot of stress. Is there anything I could do to help?" Oliver asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Ol. I really do, but right now. I need to be alone to finish these," Percy said gesturing to his homework.

"Okay, do you mind if I stay in the room and work on my own homework?" Oliver asked. Percy shook his head no and the two worked in quiet for the next two hours.

Percy got up and stretched before putting his books away and sitting back down on his bed to relax for a bit. As soon as he closed his eyes Oliver sat down on his bed. "Percy, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Oliver?" Percy asked without even opening his eyes.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this History of Magic homework."

"Okay, what is it?" Percy asked opening his eyes and scooting over so that both boys could fit on the bed and see the book. Percy seeing that it was about one of the _many_ Goblin Rebellions began to explain, "Well, what it's saying is that the wizards were using plans that were too complicated and that if they had used a simpler, more direct approach than they would have won."

"Okay, what about this one?" Oliver asked flipping to another page. Percy continued to explain what the book was saying while Oliver moved closer at first Percy moved away but after a while gave up. When the two finished Oliver said, "Thanks, Perce," before kissing him on the cheek. Percy turned his head to reply to Oliver not expecting the kiss. At first both boys were in shock, but then Percy greedily began kissing back wrapping his arms around the keeper's neck. Oliver had one hand running through Percy's hair the other one wrapped around the smaller boy's waist.

"I'm sorry," Percy stated when the two broke away panting for air.

"Don't apologize," Oliver said, "I've been wanting to do that for six years."


End file.
